Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an image sensor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Image sensors, in particular, complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, may include N×M unit pixels for one frame.
Such an image sensor may use a low resolution mode when it is necessary to increase the data processing rate (for example, in a moving image mode). In a low resolution mode, not all unit pixels may output a signal. In other words, only some of the unit pixels may output a signal. The low resolution mode of the image sensor may be implemented using a sub-sampling mode and a binning mode.